Ryoma Sakamoto
Ryoma Sakamoto is one of the main characters and leader of Monster Mew Mew. She's infused with the Red Panda and is Mew Apple. Civilian= |-|Mew Form= |-|Café Uniform= Profile Name: Ryoma Sakamoto Namesake: Sakamoto Ryoma Mew Name: Mew Apple Nickname(s): Ryo-chan (by Garoul) Race: Human Birthplace: Tokoname, Aichi Prefecture, Japan Gender: Female Sexuality: Bisexual Age: 16 Date of Birth: April 24, 1998 Zodiac: Taurus Height: 150 cm Weight: 47 kg Hair Color: * Dark Brown (Civilian) * Dark Red (Mew) Eye Color: * Dark Brown (Civilian) * Light Red (Mew) Bloodtype: A Status: Alive Relatives: * Sachi Sakamoto (Mother) * Hachihei Sakamoto (Father) * Otome Sakamoto (Sister) * Chizu Sakamoto (Sister) * Gonbei Sakamoto (Brother) * Ei Sakamoto (Sister) Occupation: * Student * Waitress * Mew Mew School: Anima High Class: 1-C Club: RPG Club (Gaming Club) Hobbies: Exploring, Playing RPG Games Likes: Sweets, Adventuring, Finding New Things, RPG Games Dislikes: Spicy Foods, Staying Still, Otome Games, Romance Games Animal(s) Fused With: Red Panda Trans. Phrase: Mew Mew Apple Transform! Mew Mark: Red Panda Paw on Left Shoulder Team: Monster Mew Mews Weapon: Apple Katana Attack(s): * Ribbon Apple Strike Element: Fire First Appearance: Chapter 01: I'm So Cute! Mew Apple Makes Her Debut! Final Appearance: ??? Japanese Voice Actress: Kana Ueda English Voice Actress: Erika Harlacher Appearance Ryoma She has long, dark brown, knee-length hair, usually tied in a single ponytail, and dark brown eyes paired with light skin. Her school uniform is a white shirt with a light-dull navy sailor collar top with a dark red bow and a light-dull navy skirt. For shoes she wears light brown loafers with light black leggings. She also wears a dark red bow in her hair, which holds her ponytail up. She wears the standard café uniform in the shades of light red with dark red accents and a white apron and black shoes with dark red socks. Mew Apple TBA Personality Ryoma is a energetic young lady. She is always up for an adventure of sorts, especially when it's with her friends. She can't stay still for too long or she'll become extra jumpy. She loves to play RPG games that have action and exploring in them, though she dislikes otome or romance based genre games unless they have action and adventure in them such as the Fire Emblem Awakening and Fates games, which have romance in them, but are RPG games. Story Biography Ryoma was born the oldest child of five. She has always had a happy life growing up, she never really wanted anything from her parents nor had trouble with them. Even so, she was still her old adventuring love self that she is today. She always watched over her younger siblings whenever her parents went out, though she would always play with them as in her adventure-type of games. Monster Mew Mew Chapter 01: I'm So Cute! Mew Apple Makes Her Debut! WIP Weapon and Attack Weapon Her weapon is the Apple Katana, a katana in the shades of red, with the handle being dark red, and the sheath also colored red. A golden bow with a pink heart containing Mew Apple's Mew Mark is attached to the sheath. Attack Her attack is Ribbon Apple Strike, in which Apple grips her handle of the katana and then dashes forward at the enemy as she strikes them down with her blade, as the blade was on fire. Relationships WIP Development She is named after Ryoma Sakamoto from the game Monster Strike. Etymology Ryoma Sakamoto was a Japanese samurai and influential figure of the Bakumatsu and establishment of the Empire of Japan in the late Edo period. Apple is a sweet, edible fruit produced by an apple tree. Gallery Mew Apple.png|Mew Apple School Apple.png|Ryoma's School Uniform Cafe Apple.png|Ryoma's Café Uniform Ryoma aka Mew Apple.png|All Forms Red Panda.jpg|The Red Panda Apples.jpg|Red Apples Trivia * The Red Panda is a mammal native to the eastern Himalayas and southwestern China. It is listed as Endangered on the IUCN Red List because the wild population is estimated at fewer than 10,000 mature individuals and continues to decline due to habitat loss and fragmentation, poaching, and inbreeding depression. * She shares her Japanese voice actress with Rin Tohsaka from the Fate Series. * Her English voice actress is shared with Elizabeth Liones from The Seven Deadly Sins. Category:Monster Mew Mew Category:Monster Mew Mew Character Category:Member of Monster Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Red Panda Genes Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages